


Artwork

by jingyox



Category: Big Bang (Band)
Genre: Fluff, Insecurities, M/M, Mpreg, SO MUCH FLUFF, also protective youngbae because he loves his best friend, anxiety ridden pregnant jiyong, art curator seunghyun!!!, i really will write something else one day...., i wrote this in 20 minutes because i needed seunghyun to say the last line you guys will see, this can be canon or au??? mostly canon though
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-19
Updated: 2016-10-19
Packaged: 2018-08-23 09:12:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8322253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jingyox/pseuds/jingyox
Summary: Jiyong is nervous about attending Seunghyun's art exhibit.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This was written in such a short time....But I'm still having feels of Jiyong going to Seunghyun's Sotheby's gallery, so this came to mind. it's awful, and rushed but I hope you guys enjoy it all the same.

Jiyong fidgeted with his blazer sleeve, chewing his bottom lip as he felt Youngbae’s grip tighten on his elbow, helping him up the stairs of the art gallery they were heading into. He was nervous to show up in public lately, and he glanced around them, paranoid that people were taking pictures of him, but so far no one seemed to notice. Being heavily pregnant and barely leaving the house had turned him slightly insecure and raised his anxiety several levels, but he had promised he’d show up to the art exhibit, and he never broke a promise, especially to his own husband. He had gone so far to keep a promise one time that he walked five miles in the rain to bring the older man a container of soup when Seunghyun had the flu. Granted, he got sick not even a week later, but still, he kept his promise. 

This felt different, though. This was something so important in Seunghyun’s life, that he didn’t want to miss out on, and he had struggled to even get up the courage to get out of bed today, but he managed to do it anyway, and for that he was proud of himself. It had been no easy feat. He brought his blazer sleeve to his mouth, ready to chew on it to help his nerves but his best friend gripped it before he could and pulled his hand down back to his side.

“Stop worrying,” Youngbae whispered to him, his grip comforting and firm so he wouldn’t attempt to run. “You look fine, he’s going to love that you’re here.”

The younger man had tried his hardest to fit into one of his suits, but he had to go out and buy a whole new outfit; all black, with the only splash of color being on his wrist, a blue beaded bracelet Seunghyun gifted him for their anniversary one year. Even his eye makeup was slightly dramatic. While he was happy he went shopping for the first time in a while, he felt…..different in his outfit. Not in a good way, either. He insisted he looked like a giant black blob from a horror movie, but Youngbae and Hyorin had convinced him that he looked decent. That only eased up one of his worries, though, and several others replaced it in less than two seconds.

“What if he doesn’t want me here?” Jiyong whined quietly, worried that his husband would be annoyed, or angry even that he had showed up after all. “I don’t exactly fit in here.”

Youngbae sighed, placing his hand gently on the back of Jiyong’s head to get his attention. “He’s your husband, if he doesn’t want you here I’ll happily kick him in the knee caps. But I assure you, he’ll be so happy to see you. Stop being ridiculous.”

Jiyong inhaled slowly, looking around the room and quickly spotting Seunghyun, who was talking to a small group of his friends. Pride swelled up in his chest as he took in the scene, and then looked around at all of the art that his husband had curated. Seunghyun had been working so hard on this for as long as Jiyong could remember, and he was so proud of what the older man had accomplished. He let out the breath he forgot he was holding, his shoulders slumping as he relaxed. This night was for Seunghyun, he would have been stupid to let his worries stop him from being present in such an important night for the older man. 

It took Seunghyun all of five minutes to notice that Jiyong was wandering around, and a wide grin spread out on his face as he excused himself from his friends, who all gave him nods and smiles of understanding. Rushing to the petite frame of his pregnant husband, he gently grabbed him around the waist, pulling him close to him as he pressed his lips to his temple. “I’m so glad you’re here,” he muttered against it, still grinning like an idiot. “I’m so so glad you showed up. I was worried you wouldn’t.” Once he pulled back from the smaller man, he took in the appearance of him. “God, you look beautiful.”

“It’s nothing special,” Jiyong mumbled, his cheeks flushing as he tried to bury himself in Seunghyun’s arms again, but he couldn’t tell if he was trying to hide or just get him to hold him again, or both. “My suits didn’t fit.”

“Nonsense,” Seunghyun replied, his hands automatically landing on Jiyong’s stomach. “You look perfect as always.” 

Jiyong leaned up, pressing a quick but gentle kiss to the older man’s jaw in appreciation. “Thank you,” he said, nearly feeling as shy as he knew he sounded. “As for you worrying I wouldn’t be here, you’re silly. Of course I’d be here to support you.” 

“You’re wonderful,” Seunghyun mumbled into his hair as he nuzzled into it, grinning even wider than before. Lifting his head, he heard one of his guests calling his name, and he pressed a firm but loving kiss to Jiyong’s cheek. “I have to go, I’ll be right over there. There’s several chairs if you need to sit.” He reluctantly let go of Jiyong’s baby bump, leaning down to kiss it, causing Jiyong to blush and gently push at his shoulders. 

“Go,” Jiyong giggled, turning to one of the paintings in front of him. He remembered this one being in their bedroom of their first home together before they bought a bigger place, and he tilted his head, smiling a little. This whole gallery room was full of memories for him and Seunghyun, and he browsed around slowly, not wanting to miss anything. More than once he paced in front of a painting done by one of Seunghyun’s family members; it was one he loved dearly and he had been more than ecstatic that Seunghyun had decided to include it. 

Once he was sure he saw every single piece of artwork up for display, he strolled outside, where there was a small bar and several tables set up. Seunghyun was surrounded by people again and Jiyong didn’t want to interrupt, so he slipped over to where Youngbae and Hyorin were, smiling brightly at them. “Did you see how many people are here?” he asked once he reached them, taking the water Youngbae offered him.

“Yeah,” Hyorin smiled, nodding. “He did really well.” 

Jiyong swore his jaw would break if he smiled any wider. “I’m so proud of him.” 

“Proud of who?” Seunghyun asked, slipping his arms around Jiyong’s waist from behind as he joined them. His chin rested on the younger man’s shoulder and he gently pulled the dress shirt Jiyong was wearing under his blazer, freeing it from his waistband so he could rest his hands on Jiyong’s stomach under it, rubbing the baby bump soothingly.

“You,” Youngbae smirked at him. “You really did it. You always said you would curate, and you finally did it.”

“Of course I did,” Seunghyun scoffed, straightening up. Jiyong smiled back at him, tucking his shirt in again once Seunghyun had removed his hands from under it, and he turned around to fix the older man’s tie. 

“There we go,” Jiyong mumbled quietly, looking up at him and he blushed at the look he was receiving. Seunghyun had this habit of looking at him like he was the most magnificent thing in the world, and it never failed to make Jiyong’s heart pound in his chest. Even after all of these years, the older man always made him feel like the most important thing in his life. 

“Let’s go inside,” Seunghyun said softly, grabbing Jiyong’s small hand in his larger one. He led the younger man up the stairs, his hand on his lower back to support him, or catch him if he fell. The thought made Seunghyun’s stomach drop in terror, so he clutched the fabric of Jiyong’s blazer tighter than he meant to, and he only loosened it when they were in the gallery and Jiyong was swatting at his hand for pulling on the garment. 

“You’re going to stretch it,” Jiyong huffed, although he was smiling a little. The older man smiled down at him, and he hung back a little, watching Jiyong as he walked to a painting he probably already saw, but wanted to appreciate again. That’s one of the things he loved the most about the younger man, his ability to appreciate beauty in anything, even if he had looked at it or been exposed to it more than once. Seunghyun swore it was a childish trait, but one he loved nonetheless. 

Watching Jiyong in a gallery he curated, carrying his baby sparked something in Seunghyun. Warmth flooded him as he thought about how lucky he was, to have such a supportive and beautiful husband, who was giving him the best gift he could ever give him. When Jiyong looked up at him, a questioning look on his face, he smiled back at him. “What?”

“What are you staring at me so much for?” Jiyong asked, blushing under the intense gaze of the older man. “You should be staring at the paintings.”

Seunghyun walked closer to him, his hand resting on Jiyong’s lower back once again, and he brought his free hand up to Jiyong’s face, gently cupping it. “Why stare at the paintings when the best artwork is right here?”


End file.
